The Emperor's Arena, The 34th Annual Empire Games
by DarthDyos
Summary: The year is thirty-six years after the Battle of Yavin. The Jedi and their religion are extinct. The rebel alliance has been crushed. Coruscant TV will be your go-to for news updates and everything centered around this year's Empire Games. In penance for their uprising, rebel worlds will pay by surrendering one male and female to the custody of the Empire. 23 die. Only One lives.
1. Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . . .

STAR WARS

The rebellion has been defeated. With this, the Emperor has put forth a new law in which children and young adults from the age of 12 to 25 must fight to the death in the EMPIRE GAMES until one contestant remains.

Thirty three consecutive years have these been held which has brought order, justice and security to the Galactic Empire into a stable place. Palpatine's iron grip remains strong throughout the galaxy, however the emperor is nearing death and an uprising appears to be culminating in the shadows around him.

Welcome to this year's Empire day, the 53rd anniversary of the first galactic empire. It is also the commencement of the 34th Annual Empire Games. 24 Tributes from 12 different rebel worlds will be chosen at random, and the emperor has something very special in store this year…

 **Prologue**

The Jedi. The Rebel Alliance. The Galactic Civil War. These were legends now. Memories of the distant past. However, the force… well, the force is everywhere. Every living being has it; in essence - it is energy. But there is much we do not know about it. Legend tells one jedi remarked that it works in very mysterious ways, ways we cannot come to terms with understanding. From my understanding it can be separated into two kinds. The _dark_ side, and the light. But that is all I know. Can I feel the force? Well, no. But I believe I've used it. I've made certain things happen by accident of course whenever I feel strong emotions, particularly being sad or angry. I turned to the next page of this mysterious old book I was reading right under a blba tree. The sunset was rolling in on the sky of Dantooine and the wind was picking up. I was supposed to be back to the Khoonda Plains about an hour ago but my grandpa wouldn't notice my absence as he was probably busy watching the television we recently bought. I scribbled down a few notes in my notepad as I scanned through the next page. Clues and hints were being given on almost every page concerning the map to an Ancient Rakata ruin. The code was impossible to decipher and I'd been trying for a year already with no success. This book was handwritten in green ink on parchment paper. Some pages were barely legible as the person writing kept changing. This page was one of them; and it referred to words I had never heard of. Maybe they were vocabulary taken from an old Dantari tribe, who knows. I decided to call it a night and headed back home to bed. I laid restless on the mattress, moving around to find the best position to sleep in until I realized what tomorrow was. Until I remembered what tomorrow had in store for me. I would receive a letter that would let me know whether or not I had been chosen as a tribute. I froze and my body tensed in the dark as I stared up at the ceiling. I gulped but remembered that the odds were definitely in my favour. It was always so humid and hot in the house. I could hear a loud buzzing insect from outside my window, which eventually got in through a crack in the glass. I quickly pulled a glass jar from a messy cabinet in my room full of pens, stamps, nails and pins. It was easy to capture it. A firefly. It glowed bright green but something was wrong. I still felt sad. What if that small chance of me getting picked occurs, then what? If I can't even hurt an insect how am I going to survive if chosen as a player in the Empire's games. I rolled on my side once more and forced myself to sleep, to think about how I'm being unrealistic. I think about the ocean and lakes I will go see when I visit my mother in the next week. She lives eight hundred miles away on another settlement. If I had lived on a more populated planet like Ord Mantell I could easily take a starfighter and be there in less than a day. Travelling on Dantooine however was difficult and our technology was scarce. The fastest mode of travelling would be utilizing a cruiser. These thoughts take over the dark burden of the Empire games looming over me in the dark corner of my mind. When I wake up it is still dark. Feed the animals. Water the crops. I finish the early morning chores. By the time the sun comes out, I am eating a bowl of Kibla greens with my grandfather who is watching Capital TV on his small low signal television screen. This is the only channel we have, the only channel the galaxy has really. It is broadcast all hours of the day every day. And it is mandatory. The video segment currently on at the moment was portraying modern Jedi fighting alongside what we call here in Dantooine "old stormtroopers." A male narrating describes the Jedi as a power hungry cult that attempted to murder Palpatine cold blooded during the waning days of the former Republic. "Were they _real_ Jedi grandfather," I asked a previous year. "Jedi are supposed to be good." I remember him giving me a serious look which was rare. "No." I remember that day always. But deep down, in the deep rooted philosophy of the Jedi - their morals were good. I strongly believe that the Jedi who once lived on Dantooine used their powers for good, because I know so. I read about it. The video now showed the Death Star I and a group of X-Wings destroying it. Transition. Now there was reenactment footage of The Ryloth Rebellion. This was a new commercial for the upcoming Empire Games this year. It had played year after year for as long as I can imagine, but this one had new actors and new shots. The video went through each rebelling planet during the Galactic Civil War including Dantooine. The narrator spoke very negatively of the rebels on my world and blamed us for the destruction of Alderaan four centuries ago. "That's a load of Bull-" my grandfather punched me in the shoulder. "Watch your language boy!" He said pointing a finger at me. "That's a load of Bullshit!" He corrected winking at me. I smiled. Tensions between resistance groups across the Galaxy and the Empire are growing. The Empire is becoming a joke, and more and more often my grandfather and I make snide remarks about the empire. We finish our first meal of the day and I go to take mine and my father's plates to the sink. The commercial ends and the screen now shows live video footage of the streets of Coruscant, the capital while the TV crew waits for tributes to arrive. They are celebrating and there are large gatherings of people everywhere. I go to take a hot shower. I let my head get soaked and the steam rise all around the room. Grandpa tells me to conserve water, but today is Empire Day and I take my time doing things. I hear a rattle in our house and shut off the valve immediately. Is this an earthquake? No. I get out of the shower and wipe my hair generously with a beige towel the noise only vibrating our house even more. "Grandpa, what is that?" No answer. I stand on my tiptoes to have a gaze outside the window as I begin to hear an engine of some sort. I see an imperial T-4a class shuttle outside of our home. What the…? I get dressed as fast as I can and run downstairs to tell Grandpa. But he is gone. Outside I see him walking over to the ship where three imperial officers step out from. He is worried looking. Did grandfather commit a crime, I thought, Were they taking him away. I watch as one of the imperial officers begins chatting with him. There doesn't seem to be a problem, he wasn't being arrested or anything. I decide to go outside and see for myself. I open the door and everyone stares at me. My grandfather's face is as pale as a ghost. "What's the matter? What's happening here?" The Imperial officer which stood in between the other two pulled out a handheld tablet and began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Simon Bernard Henderson,_

 _Congratulations on being chosen for this year's 34th Annual Empire Games. We are pleased to have you represent the planet of Dantooine and the Raioballo sector of the Galaxy. You are permitted to bring one item with you away from your home, but only one. The games will begin in exactly one week from today during which time you will receive four days of training in the Imperial Capital of Coruscant. In the event that you win the game, the Dantooine System will be showered in riches and you will be given the reward of a lifetime. Please give your goodbyes and last words to your family before you part on your trip. I wish you the best of luck on your journey and in this year's games. Your Emperor thanks you._

 _Grand Moff Vulfgang Sveinn_

The imperial officer then put the tablet away and told for me to come onboard when ready. It was now me and my grandfather outside of the shuttle alone. I couldn't speak. But neither could he, he didn't even blink. I gave him a long hug. I breathed in the stench of alcohol on his plaid jacket and the campfire smell as it was the unique smell that I could always link to my grandfather. I didn't even bother to grab an item from the house with me, not even the book. Because the force doesn't matter anymore. And it certainly won't matter in these games. I'm best to train myself with handling a blaster so at least I'll look like I have a chance against the other tributes. Oh what what was the point anymore? I feel a tear trickling down my eye but wipe it away quickly. Grandfather was very serious about being strong, about being a _man._ Even though I sit inside the dark insides of the shuttle and my grandfather can no longer see me, I stay strong to his word. Across from me is a female, who looks around 18-years-old. "Hello, my name is Emily. What's yours?"

"Simon," I mutter but the conversation ends there. This must be the female tribute chosen for Dantooine. I can feel the ship start to take off from the ground and my stomach churns a bit as it flies higher and higher above the atmosphere. Pretty soon we enter the endless vastness of space. I am now leaving the far outskirts of the Galaxy and setting out into its deep core. I begin to learn how to breathe again. I feel like screaming as loud as I can but only do so inside my head crying desperately for help. On the outside I am a rock and my whole body feels empty, void of any life.


	2. Chapter 1: Coruscant i

**A/N Hello there! I have a new chapter for this story and plan on uploading one every week (or more) until I finish the entire fanfiction.**

 **ALSO A new feature I will be adding is a link to background music that correlates to the chapter of the story, please feel free to listen to it while you read :) it is completely optional.**

 **This chapter's music: Youtube dot com slash watch?v=h0lZx2QAmH0**

 **The Empire's national anthem patriotic theme referenced in chapter:**

 **Youtube dot com slash watch?v=TouCl6yp13A**

 _ **Chapter 1: Coruscant i**_

The trip to Coruscant was lengthy, quiet and awkward. Emily, my tribute partner told me she was 18. I told her I was 13.

There wasn't even small talk but I don't blame her - she was in shock. I mean how could anyone not be after being picked for these games?

We finally arrived on Coruscant and I could hear the loud noise of a large crowd - the loudest crowd I'd ever heard.

Suddenly, a blast door opened leading to a different part of the ship. Both Emily and I jumped. A BD-3000 luxury droid stepped out greeting us.

"Makeovers are a must. We want you to look your very best in the capital of course! Ladies first please."

It didn't take long for it to be my turn; Emily came back all gussied up that she looked like an entirely new person.

"Now Simon, your eyes are absolutely gorgeous and we want to make sure we can see how beautiful they are out there today," The droid told me condescendingly.

"We need to do a slight trim across the top, put some makeup under your eyes so you don't look like a zombie and we'll be all done, pumpkin pie."

I sat staring in the mirror frozen in fear at the ignition of the buzzing tool the robot held.

"You're going to-to cut m-mm-my hair?" I stuttered. "Obviously."

In the end, my hair was cut so short that there was only a small thin layer of it left. I look bald.

Final preparations were made and then Emily and I finally came off board into the full blown view of Coruscant natives. I was dressed in traditional Coruscant dark and light purple robes along with a hat, and Emily in a red dress with huge cuffs around her shoulders. The same imperial officer who took me away from my home escorted us down the large red carpet that was meant for us tributes to walk along and be gazed at. Millions upon millions of eyes engaged us and the applause was huge. All for show, I thought.

A crowd safety barrier separated us from the desperate citizens all trying to get our attention. I didn't know where to look and began to feel very self-conscious. But I looked over to Emily and discovered that she was doing much worse then me. Her eyes were wide in fear looking straight and she walked very stiffly creating a good imitation of the protocol droid who dressed us up just minutes ago.

We shuffled to an elevator at the end of the corridor of Docking Bay #10 which we got off at.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot two tributes from what I believe are from the planet of Lothal.

They were coming from around the corner of what leads to Docking Bay #11. I know this because every year Lothal is always beside my homeworld of Dantooine when the tributes dock onto Coruscant.

Just then I remember the cameras of which I had been so nervous and scared walking along the aisle to think of.

I look around wildly trying to spot them but the elevator door opens and it is time to get on. Through the glass elevator, I watch the Lothal tributes walk towards the one beside ours. Both of them were in their early dark skinned female tribute who had a negligent hair cut done to her muttered to herself wildly looking strung out on drugs or something. The male tribute who had clay skin ignored the crowd and looked forward in a state of repose. The tributes of Lothal were almost always odd I found. Lothal has almost always been the poorest planet of the twelve.

The elevator took us up to the business and downtown district of Coruscant which would be our place of staying for the next few days, before the games, before we enter the arena.

If I thought the crowd was loud at our docking bay it was unbelievably loud now. Thousands of airspeeders, things I had never seen before were all rushing through the sky. The amount of traffic here was insane. Through speakers around the city, our national anthem _Glory to the Empire_ began to play and I could see a giant cluster of images and video clips pertaining to previous Empire games of the past playing on the skyscrapers above. The urban environment was a very big change from what I was used to back on Dantooine and it was more than claustrophobic for me here.

The rousing patriotic theme ended and clapping from all different directions became the prominent noise. Just when it died down people began to chant.

"It's Great to be in the Empire today!"

"It's Great to be in the Empire today!"

This went on for a while until it slowly died down with only a few people chanting it every now and then in the streets (mostly drunks).

There wasn't much time to stall.  
We were taken directly to a suite in a luxury hotel. Emily and I had to push through a few strangers holding electronic tablets with our faces on it begging us to sign them. How did they even get an image of me, I thought. The technology in Coruscant was beyond anything I'd ever imagine existed.

Emily and I were each taken into separate rooms once we arrived at the suite and got finishing touches done to ourselves. This time it was done by a rodian stylist. If I thought the makeover was finished, I was dead wrong. Waxing, facial, manicures and pedicures were all done, four hours it consisted of. I then moved to an expensive stainless steel couch and sat down and a Selkath alien joined me. I stare at it's earnest fish countenance but turn away quickly realizing that what I am doing is rude. I awkwardly shuffle my hands and look down at my pelvis. "So I guess you've never met a Selkath before," he remarks smirking, "Nice to meet you, I'm your mentor."

A selkath is an aquatic species that resembled the appearance of a sting ray. I've heard stories of villages in Dantooine that house Selkath immigrants but have never actually seen one face-to-face. "So, you're a victor from Dantooine?"

"Yep, yep, yep. I'm the first and _only_ victor from Dantooine. I won the 4th Annual Empire Games."

I nod awkwardly and there is a long pause.

"I guess we'll wait until your tribute partner is ready to get started…a lot to talk about before the opening ceremony."

He smiles. He wasn't good at conversation. Neither was I.

.


	3. Chapter 2: Coruscant ii

_**Chapter 2: Coruscant ii**_

 **A/N Hello sorry about the delay in updates! I've worked really hard on this chapter which is a major part of the reason why it took so long. I am a very open person in terms of constructive criticism and honesty, so feel free to leave a comment or PM. Enjoy!**

 **This Chapter's Music:**

 **Youtube dot com slash watch?v=D24_zcoiTj0**

 **Youtube dot com slash watch?v=ry1pYJ0KgWg**

My stomach growled.

I had become so nervous today that I nearly forgot about my hunger from not eating since I left Dantooine.

I sat across the table from Emily and my Selkath mentor who was named Gurt sat next to me. She explained to us the layout of the following days to come while we waited patiently for food.

I felt quite embarrassed because I mistook the Selkath as a male when she was really a female.

"So, after dinner we'll head over to Memorial Plaza together. And I don't mean to rush you of course but you and the Lothal tributes are a little late to the party. All of the others are already in their prep rooms getting into their costumes and floats, but don't worry the parade doesn't start for another hour."

Gurt checked her expensive gold plated watch. Probably paid for by the Empire because she's a victor.

There was that awkward silence again.

I could see Emily nervously sipping her ice water back and forth unsure of what to do with her hands. I noticed the intricate design of the ice cubes; skulls. They were in my drink too. I took a long swig.

"Now I have to apologize to both of you for the tasteless, stale food we are given to eat. Every year the tributes from Dantooine, Lothal and Kashyyyk are given what's leftover and old from what the tributes of the nine other worlds have eaten. But oh well."

Two beautifully dressed servers then arrived from the kitchen holding covered trays and then setting them down on the table cloth.  
"Anyway, enjoy your meal," Gurt said taking the cover off a salmon dish. I take a bite out of a Calabrese bun and find it to be rock hard. I guess I understand what my mentor means now.  
I have never met a single person in my life who is much of a "bad-news-bearer" then this Selkath is.

"How does the sponsor system work?" Emily asks playing with the dry lettuce in her salad.

"Excellent question, the sponsor system plays a vital role in the success of a tribute winning. It is very, very important. A sponsor can range from a organization to a rich individual. Your job, _you guys_ , you have to look good for them. If you make an impression, they make your job of survival easier. But you both are at a disadvantage. Career tributes get sponsors. You guys are not from a wealthy world. They are the ones who volunteer for these games. Fierce, violent warriors they are and sponsors love them because they win nearly every year. Not only is winning sponsors a beauty contest, but it is also a competition of strength and superiority. The Careers train for these games from birth. Winning these games means ultimate glory to them. Emily you may be able to squeeze a few sponsors considering your age. . . but unfortunately for you Simon, gaining sponsors will be near impossible unless you show these people something special or unique." She then took a huge chunk out of the salmon with her fork and ate noisily.

"So how did you win?" I asked, a bit frustrated with this woman's odd attempt at encouragement. Every sentence she said bore bad news.

"By being able to swim. Can you swim Simon?"

"No." I felt my eyes get teary-eyed and excused myself from the table saying I felt sick and went to my personal quarters.  
Who was I kidding - I'm not cut out for this game. I have no talent whatsoever. I'm a disposable piece of trash, handpicked by the Galactic Empire to die for entertainment.

I slumped over onto my bed. It was a water mattress and it was very comfortable though at the moment it felt like a floorboard to me.

All in all, we tributes were the _real_ victims. Exploited in every aspect by our beloved Emperor. Except for that one tribute; who becomes a victor, gains riches and gets to go home.

I can hear conversations happening on the other side of the door. Emily is asking Gurt a few more questions and dishes rattle along with footsteps. Dinner must be wrapping up soon.  
Well that was quick.

I have to pull myself together, I tell myself. Music from a speaker somewhere in my room starts playing however. Sad piano music.

"Simon, are you ready to go?" I hadn't even heard the door open but Emily was standing at the threshold of the door waiting.

"Uh yeah. I'm just uneasy and homesick." I sit up in the bed but look away from her embarrassed.

"I know the feeling. Me too but we're allies right? We'll protect each other in the arena." I heard the floorboards creek. Emily was coming to sit next to me. "Look, I'll fill you in on what Gurt told me while you were gone. We just went over a few more things but that was about it."

"Thanks Emily," I turned over to her, wiping a tear that rolled down my cheek. It was hard to hide but she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Try not to worry, okay. Let's enjoy the parade. And make sure to turn off the surround sound mood player."

We were escorted back the way we came up the building. This time by Stormtroopers in menacing armour.

The parade trail would take place starting from Memorial square and finish at the Imperial Plaza where the Emperor would hold a grand speech.

"This is where the wealthy sponsors will reside," Emily tells me, only reiterating what Gurt had told her at the dinner table.

"So make sure to put on your best smile."

We arrive into a gigantic stable filled with many different floats and loads of people in extravagant coruscanti costumes. For the float parade in Memorial square Emily and I crossed by the twenty-two tributes which were already ready in their costumes and floats. The majority of them were preoccupied with their stylists and mentors but I noticed a blonde female with green lipstick from one of the floats in the front give me a scowl.

Our Rodian stylist seems a bit impatient and pulls us both onto our float frantically fixing our costumes.

"You're late. I told Gertrude to have you down here at least ten minutes prior to the starting time. You will be riding out any second now." She or he took out blush from a makeup kit and smothered the powder all on my cheeks. I was just trying not to breathe it in.

"Here we go," Emily muttered to herself as stormtroopers started giving the signal for floats to start moving and entering the city.  
I see Gurt chase us down just as we begin moving holding a flag in both hands.

"One more thing - here, take this!" She says handing me the flag, "You're going to be the flag bearer."  
I take the heavy flag underestimating its weight at first but soon acquire a grasp on it.  
I instantly recognize the flag as Dantooine's by the wheat crop symbol on its design. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Grand Opening Ceremony

**A/N Alright! Here's the float parade which is basically the equivalent of the Chariot Rides in the Hunger Games Universe. There is something special in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Float Parade music: Youtube dot com slash watch?v=QSNs4-m4Upg**

 _ **Chapter 3: The Grand Opening Ceremony**_

Lights. Camera. Action. The Spotlight was moving onto us next.

There were screens filling up every inch of space on the condo buildings that stood high above us. Currently they are showing landscape shots of the planet Naboo and its tributaries seem to be a crowd favourite for this event.  
I can hear pompous and brass band music play. It is none other than our galactic anthem.

"Wow she's beautiful!" Emily says enviously.

I could see the female tribute for Naboo being displayed on one of the large television screens blowing kisses for the camera. She has pretty features that any girl would die for, having the facial complexion of a doll. She is athletic, with a perfect body and a lean build.

Her male counterpart looks highly intimidating.  
Not every year does Naboo have career tributes, but this year they definitely do for certain.

"Yeah…" I mutter focusing all my concentration on holding the heavy flag which was starting to give way. My skinny wrists tighten and I can hear a crack from the tension.

Each of the twelve rebel worlds and their tributes get screen-time on air. The Onderon tributes only have ten seconds left until the music plays them out of frame and then it's our turn.

"DANTOOINE!" A peppy announcer's voice booms through the speakers.

Landscape pictures of the repugnant cities on the planet Lothal transitions to the desolate farming and livestock way of life on Dantooine. The land is barren on some geographic surfaces and fertile on others.

"Dantooine hasn't had a victor in over 30 years but that doesn't stop these games from receiving numerous lumberjack warriors in our arena," The announcer chuckles, "Take a look at Mr. Barrett a decade ago. . . Or even Mrs. Jess Cassidy who came in 5th place three years ago. But this year, our youngest competitor in history was chosen. Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Simon Henderson."  
I see myself appear on the screen without any warning whatsoever which causes my face to scrunch up unattractively in front of the cameras.

As if that wasn't embarrassing, I lose my handle on the flag and it begins to slip out of my hands.

"Woah careful there," Emily catches it before any of the audience members notice; saving me from a lot of humiliation.

"Thanks," I say, "It's heavier than I thought."

I chuckle nervously.

Emily laughs. "Let's hold it together. Show the audience that we stand by one another and have each other's back in these games. You with me?"

I smile and as we do so the crowd cheers and a few bouquets are thrown our way. They love it.

"This year we also have the rich daughter of the mayor of Eastern Dantooine - give it up ladies and gentlemen for Emily Thompson!" The echoes of clapping in the audience increases for a few seconds and then dies down resting for the next pair of tributes.

Emily does not relish being in the spotlight. She simply takes the attention in both a humble and modest manner.  
I look up into the sky which is now at twilight. In the air are giant balloon figures of the different planets competing in these games and silly depictions of famous figures whose home-worlds are one of these. I don't see any pertaining to Dantooine. But my planet is not the only one. The majority, if not all of the balloons in the night sky are of Corellian ace pilots, engineers and architects that have contributed greatly to the Empire.  
Corellia is and has always been a career world. And they've been winning these games a lot in recent years.

"Dantooine boy and girl," a staticky voice came in from over the radio, "we need more smiling and waving, over." A crew member for TV or something like that was giving us direction. How nice.

"Could you hear what he said?" Emily asked, making fun of whoever was on the line. The audio quality was terrible.

I shook my head and we both laughed. Me and Emily were getting along really well.

Another variation of the Imperial anthem starts playing.

We put on our show faces and played to the camera along with the rest of the tributes while we rode through all the major landmarks of Coruscant's city centre. After a long while we finally arrived at the Old abandoned Senate building. Each pair of tributes were placed in a pod together.

In the other floating repulsorpods, aristocrats sat not even giving us so much as an look but seemingly much more interested in what the career tributes had to offer.

"I don't see him," Emily said looking around frantically.  
I look at the other tributes in the pods around us. They too are all looking around in a frenzy.

I can't help but feel left out as I do not know who Emily is referring to. Then it hits me.

"MAY I present to you the one - the only, the Emperor himself!" A skeletal looking male who I presumed only to be one of the Emperor's advisors said through a large mic.

Everyone in the senate building roared with applause.

Then an enormous 60ft holo-projection of a robed figure with a hood appeared.  
Everyone went berserk. Including Emily. I even heard some whistles.  
I looked into the eyes of my tribute partner and saw a twinkle. She gaped at the sight of the emperor like he was some sort of celebrity.

"Safety, Security, Justice and Peace! These were the foundations our Empire was built upon," his deep voice resonated throughout the chamber.  
I could not see his eyes as they were hidden by his cloak; only increasing the amount of mystery surrounding this man.

"To ensure that these foundations are met upon, we must compromise. It was decreed into our constitution that the following worlds who had the effrontery to rebel and commit acts of terrorism against the state will offer up in tribute one man and woman into the custody of the government.

Chandrila,

Corellia,

Duro,

Naboo,

Ryloth,

Mon Cala,

Bespin,

Sullust,

Onderon,

Dantooine,

Lothal,

Kashyyyk.

Thank you for your offerings.

And tributes. You are now free. In the arena, you will experience a taste of the anarchy which your rebel ancestors fought to bring into our civil society. How ignorant and flawed they were." He laughed.

His cloak ruffled and for a brief second I could see his eyes and a clearer view of his face through the hologram.

Blisters, scars and scabs made of the entirety of his features and I started to wonder how old our emperor really was.

"The force is strong with you," a voice that was raspy spoke. It came as whisper or maybe even an echo.  
Suddenly a shiver shot down my spine. Then I felt severe pain enter my chest.


	5. Chapter 4: Close friends and the force

_**Life is a dream for the wise,**_

 _ **a game for the fool,**_

 _ **a comedy for the rich,**_

 _ **and a tragedy for the poor**_

 _ **~ Sholom Aleichem**_

 **Chapter's music (starting at "...Despite my last reflections of the people who've made an impact on my life. . ."): from 2:06 Youtube dot com slash watch?v=ZHe0Gr5PLP4**

 _ **Chapter 4: Close friends and the force**_

The footage rewound itself. It was of me projectile vomiting off of a repulsorpod.

Two men dressed like clowns who could be none other than commentators chuckled at the footage that played in their studio on TV.

"Uh oh… somebody made a splat," The flamboyant commentator said to his co host.

I hid my face in my hands in shame while Gurt patted my back.

"Well look on the bright side: You made it on the top 10 list of the day."

For the second time I retired to my bedroom that evening. I immediately reached for the remote to shut off the surround sound mood player. The slow, stretched out, one note piano playing quietened immediately.  
I wanted to go to bed but I had so many thoughts and worries on my mind that it was overwhelming.

By the bedside table were pills in a tablet container. They contained a luxury drug used to treat insomnia and sleep deprivation.

I took one without hesitation.

In my home back on Dantooine I would never in my life have access to this type of medicine.

I layed down and stared at the ceiling.

I wonder what my mother's reaction is to being told I've been chosen for the Empire Games by grandpa, I thought to myself.

She and my father in their two separate homes would be receiving the news just about now Dantooine time.

I could hear the sky traffic and the whistle of the airspeeders high above the depths of Coruscant but other than this sound there was nothing. Emily and Gurt must've gone to bed soon after me.

As everyone got settled down for bed and nighttime, Coruscant didn't stop moving.

"The city that never sleeps," I whispered to myself quickly lowering my voice after the first word as I started to consider how audible I might have been.

No, I'm just paranoid.

I turned on a night light plugged into my wall and spotted my go-to thing to do: Reading.

I started pulling book after book slightly off the shelf to see what the title was on every one of them. Most of them were to do with the travel and tourism in Coruscant.

I gave up.

I went over to a large desk which held a computer with high speed internet.

I decided to reach out to my family and close friends.

My mom nor my grandfather reached out to me. I believed it was because they did not understand how to communicate online but it was highly unlikely. More realistically, I think they just didn't know how to reach out to me.

"So this is really happening," my friend Corbin who I eventually contacted said. He said it again, this time like he conceptualizing all of the truth.

"Yeah, what are the odds, right?" I said awkwardly, trying to laugh it off but failing. Excellent. I could hardly talk to my friend because I was so lost and dejected about the whole situation.

"Can we just talk about something else. I still have a week before the games."

The video chat connection on his line was starting to lag.  
I could see he was smiling but there were no tears in his eyes.  
He was a great friend back home. He was like a big brother.

He talked about himself because this is how I wanted it to be. It was something he was also good at.

I sat there and nodded when he told me stories about the farm and crazy stories of how his livestock disappeared and were stolen by nomadic tribes of the Dantari.

I nodded, and nodded, and acknowledged what he said by saying, 'yes' every so often.

The time on the video chat log read half an hour 2213. We'd been talking for half an hour already.

"Simon, I want to say something meaningful for my good-bye. But I realize: I can't put it off. What if complications were to happen that prevented me from calling you for video chat once again. What I want to tell you is that there's still hope. Despite what these people think about your age.

If you can hide, find water and survive - you could win. You don't have to take part in the fighting okay? But whatever happens I'll be with you, watching. I'm not going to abandon you in those games."

I smiled. My hopes rose a bit but only slightly.

 _If you can hide, find water and survive - you could win_. I thought about it for a moment.

It was the best odds I could get for now.

"Thanks Corbin. You've been a brother to me since day one. Goodnight. We'll talk tomorrow don't worry." I clicked the 'end call' button.  
Despite my last reflections of the people who've made an impact on my life I had just one important thing that found its way closer into my thoughts.

Who or what was that voice in my head? This question kept repeating itself in my head.  
Was it even normal to experience this?

 _The force is strong with you._

I remembered that sudden pain I felt enter my stomach. As if an invisible sword had pictured the sternum area of my chest.

The deep vocals of the sound haunted me.

I call out through the force; closing my eyes. Sometimes I do this. Expecting an abundance of energy but find very little.

Despite the large population of Coruscant (around 1 trillion sentients according to a travel guide) I observed higher force-rich surroundings on Dantooine. It was dying here.

I transform myself into a fetal position from a meditative pose. I lie in bed taking deep breaths.

Switching off the light, wall decoration and lights from different angles in the room produce the effect of stars, nebulas, and galaxies floating in my bedroom.

This world is so beautiful yet so malicious.


	6. Chapter 5: Training

**Chapter's music: Youtube dot com slash watch?v=M0ghwGgFDgo**

 _ **Chapter 5: Training**_

"In just over a week from today twenty-three of you will be dead and one of you will be alive. How this person will be determined depends on the wide variety of skill sets they possess," A tall man with a long neck and grey beard said matter-of-factly.

"In front of you are twelve different stations. Choose wisely as each station requires one day to train at."

The career tributes wasted no time and raced towards the combat and fighting stations; these would've been the most useful to me.

"And remember, two tributes per station ONLY," the head instructor added before taking the stairs up to the stands to supervise.

Emily quickly grabbed my hand and we rushed towards the shelter building station beating the Sullustan tributes to it.

" _Mu-ah-hareh mu-kay, huh? E-mutee bit-chu me!_ " The male (I believe) Sullust tribute yelled at me, probably swearing in his native tongue.

They trotted off to the camouflage station two over from us.

"Everyone is so vicious here," I said to Emily.

"Well, it is the Empire Games - everyman for themselves. I guess that includes leading up to the event also."

I laughed as a instructional video began to play on the screen at our station.

Emily and I spent the morning learning the basics of shelter building. I managed to accomplish making a tiny teepee for protection from rain and cold. Emily who entered the freezing chamber of the station constructed a quinzhee, a snow mound shelter that could fit two people.

By the time lunch came all tributes sat in a cafeteria in silence. Except for the career tributes who spoke like high school royalty at their own table.

A dark skinned girl with frizzy hair gave me stare and started whispering things about me to her peers. She was the Correllian female tribute but didn't look as intimidating as others from past years I'd seen on TV.

"We'll want to make allies here. See anyone you like?"

"Uh no. I guess I haven't really thought about that," I said, just tuning in to what Emily had asked.

"Well obviously we can't with Chandrila, Corellia and Naboo if that's what you're thinking. I can see you staring at that career girl, silly," Emily teased.

I quickly turned away. Looking around wildly, I spotted the two twi'leks from Ryloth.

"How about them," I considered.

Emily let out a snort.

"Absolutely not. If you want to be the first to die I suppose then you could. Look, I saw their odds and they have the lowest out of all the tributes - further down then you, no offense. And the girl one takes smoke breaks and doesn't even do the exercises at the stations."

"Okay, then who were you thinking of," I asked.

Emily looked around and nodded over at the Onderon tributes.

The female was plump and had ashen skin while the male was short and stocky. I had spotted him on the gauntlet. He was fast.

"I heard the girl does pretty well at target practicing with a blaster," Emily said.

"From who?"

We both chuckled only to get a few stares because of the noise we were causing. I didn't know the only people that were allowed to talk were the careers.

"The careers were talking. But that can be a bad thing. See, you don't want to sell yourself as competition day one," she said lowering her voice.

"I guess so."

I took a big spoonful of oatmeal, emptying my bowl into the garbage can beside the table.

"Well I'm up for an alliance if you are."

"You gonna go up and ask?" Emily questioned taking out a spoon from plastic wrap to dig into her pudding cup.

"Me? You really think I'll make an impression. . . I think you should."

"Alright, as soon as I'm finished my snack. But you're coming with me."

As lunch was beginning to wrap up and the talking began amongst around us, Emily and I walked over to the Onderon tributes who stood by a water fountain. The male was drinking and stopped to look up at us; a bit taken aback.

"Um, hi," Emily began to say, her voice shaking nervously, "We saw you guys in the training area. You were good. And uh we were wondering if you wanted to team up as an alliance. A non-career alliance that is…"

From pasts games, Onderon and Dantooine were on good terms as worlds and they either had no contact with each other throughout the process or in some cases they formed non-career alliances.

The Onderon male looked at his female companion, who nodded. Then he looked back at us and smiled.

"Sure. The more the merrier and the more able bodies the more of a chance I have at winning. My name is Fahim and this is Salem. I'm twenty-one. You probably know about Onderon due to the big number of victors we have for a non-career world. It's rare. I guess it's because our planet's a jungle. Because of that, our victors are star athletes raised as warriors. You know the rumour that imperial scientists are trying to see why is it that so many tributes from Onderon win the games; a big part of that reason is because we don't wear shoes. I personally do. But I heard celebrity victors like Gabe Shiv, Adira Raw, and Kito Dagri didn't and it was a major factor in them winning."

Boy did Fahim talk a lot; Salem was the complete opposite and didn't utter a single word.

The sound of an electronic bell tolling indicated the end of lunch break.

All tributes were escorted back into the training centre and made to continue working at their designated stations.

I stretched my left arm up reaching high for a small green plastic substitute as a rock but my foot slipped. It was day two of training and I was now dangling in the air with a harness in open view of the other tributes.

I look like a helpless baby, I thought, who knew rock climbing could be so hard.

"Hey, keep your legs bent - not straight!" Emily called from down below.

She had completed the rock climbing exercise two times already.

"I am. My leg just keeps slipping. And it also doesn't help that I can't reach any of the handles," I caught myself before I could get any more flustered. Why was I getting so frustrated.

A buzzer sounded. It was mid morning break period.

Emily pulled down on a set of ropes which brought me to ground level.

"I just don't understand. I can do shelter building but not this. If there is any skill I have it's my agility…" I said frustratingly.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the Sullustan male snicker and point at me to his female peer. He's been laughing at my mistakes all morning.

I threw my harness on the ground and began walking with Emily into the break room.

"Maybe today you're just a little off. Don't beat yourself up for it. You still have tomorrow and the day after that."

"Ya and I also have to impress the judges in two days."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You're not even doing half as bad as the twi'leks. They were just sitting in the break room because they're too exhausted from a hangover. _My lord_!"

Great. Almost all my competition is old enough to drink, I'm screwed.

I was hit in the shoulder by another tribute who brushed past me. He had to be around 6'5 in height.

I ignored the pain as Emily carried on conversation.

"The female twi'lek from Ryloth, name's Hiani - she's got yellow brownish teeth. And I heard from Gurt early this morning that the male one has a death sticks problem."

I wasn't listening because it didn't matter. How could Emily get involved with gossip stories and drama when the bigger problem was learning how to survive.

There were large platters laid out this time around tables and the food had to be the best I'd seen so far.

"So the closer we get to dying; the better food they give us," I remarked jokingly, then grabbed a pair of tongs.

"Well at least there's one good thing you can say about being chosen. You would never be able to eat…" Emily read the label on a container, "Honey almond butter chocolate tarts if you never came here."

She was right. Back home, most of my dinner routines consisted of eating pea soup which had been rationed during winters and bad tasting vegetables from our garden in summers.

Without warning, a tan male with dark eyes and dark hair butted in between Emily and I.

"Hi there," he said to Emily completely ignoring me.

"Uh hi, can I help you Bespin boy?" She responded jokingly.

"The names Tyban actually. And your Emily right?"

"Right." Emily looked at me with the words SOS engraved in her eyes. "Tyban - What kind of parent names their kid _that_?"

"The kind of parent who wants to name their child after the gas we mine in my homeworld."

"Ah well, what would we do without all that gas. it was nice meeting you."

"You've got a really nice butt!" He said loudly.

Emily froze and turned back horrified.

"What!?"

"I _said_ \- you've got a nice ass, mind if I squeeze it?"

His hand extended to Emily but not before she could smack it away.

"Ew. Good luck with finding any girl who'd want to be with you, you creepy horn dog!" Then Emily stomped off far to a table in the corner.

I followed in complete shock.

"I can't believe that guy. What a weirdo."

"Yeah, think he got the memo?" I asked, wondering if I should tell security or the training centre instructor about what had happened when break is over.

"Remind me never to visit Cloud city, Simon."


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

**Simon's Dream sequence: Youtube dot com slash watch?v=WWUHh9t7Tj0**

 **Chapter's music: Youtube dot com slash watch?v=iUR87S33Yu0 starting at 1:44**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Nightmare**_

My breath was visible in the air as I panted hard.

All around me was snow; I was in an ice cave.  
Icicles hung from the frozen ceiling but the temperature was so cold that they did not even drip.

I could hear the sound of footsteps reverberate behind me. The feeling of panic entered through me.

Somebody was coming.

I grabbed my backpack of supplies quickly and trudged through the thick snow right afterwards. But I did not go fast.

The voice of the figure persuing me grew louder as did the gusts of frozen windchill; the growing paranoia that whatever-it-was would soon catch up to me didn't help me think straight.

Starving and exhausted, I finally left the cave but the cold was so harsh that it stung my cheeks.

I am pushed by the current of the wind and stumble over a rock; now I am over the edge of a cliff.

My body enters flight mode and my muscles tense up as I surrender myself to the inevitable doom I will face.

Fear that I've never felt before creeps over me and I can hear the breathing of the creature behind me. I can hear it right up to ear.

I turn around expecting to see the tribute pierce me with a sharp machete but instead I look up to see a man in a shadowy cloak holding a red glowing blade.

I cry for help but my voice is muffled and silenced.

I can't speak.

I try again but nothing and the figure looms over me speaking words of great evil that I do not understand.

I scream; tears entering my eyes. Then the world transforms back to reality.

My shriek echoes through the room as I sit straight up in bed drenched in cold sweat.

My heartbeat stops racing and I sighed a relief that it was only just a dream.

I gazed at the time by my bedside table. The stormtrooper minifigure alarm clock read 0305.

I hope I didn't wake up Gurt and Emily who must be sound asleep in the other separate bedrooms.

Fortunately there was only peaceful silence, not even coruscant traffic was making noise this time of night. Surprisingly.

I shivered off the leftover goosebumps on me from the nightmare and got out of bed.  
I opened up a laptop to check if I had received any messages from mom or grandpa. My mom had sent me a letter but I had yet to receive at least one transmission from my grandfather yet.

 _My dearest Simon,_

 _I've just received news that you were chosen for the Empire Games this year._

 _It is an honour to be chosen at your age, as nobody has done so in history. Be proud._

 _Also be strong and safe my son. I wish you all the best. I am heartbroken yet overjoyed with the discovery you will be representing our world of Dantooine._

 _I love you very much and if I could I would wish to see you in person as you have grown wonderfully into a man far greater than I have ever imagined. You've changed my life._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother_

I paused to read it over a second time. I was touched.  
It was a shame my mom couldn't video chat me. It's because Dantooine has laws preventing women from showing themselves on video.

It was an odd, traditional taboo. It wasn't right but those were the rules.

I felt a sense of wanting more from my mom.

 _I am heartbroken yet overjoyed_.

Two juxtaposing ideas she had written.

The Galactic Empire controls exchanges and interactions across the internet so it was probably written that way on purpose as to not pose a "rebellious" attitude towards the Empire Games.

I wrote back a thank you letter and told her that I loved her for everything she had done for me.

For raising me. For giving birth to me. And caring for me.  
The letter got very emotional but that's because it was probably the last letter I'd ever write to her again.

I closed the laptop.

I felt darkness fall over me. It had been getting worse each and every day since I got here.

Possibly it could just be my anxiety succumbing to the few days I had left before the real games began.

I rubbed away the rheum from my tired eyes as I laid back to rest pulling the snow leopard duvet over me.

The same dream haunted me three more times that night.


End file.
